


I Know It's Not Easy but You're Not Alone Anymore

by valkysrie



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Sad, implied illness, tyrone is SO in love it's almost embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: A moment in which Tyrone reminds Tandy that she doesn't have to go through things alone. He will always be there for her, no matter what.





	I Know It's Not Easy but You're Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadiaselite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/gifts).



> I wrote this because a really close friend is going through something and she feels she has to take it on alone and it's been breaking my heart. I wanted to dedicated this short but sweet(ish) piece to her to remind her that I will never leave her alone or to deal with things alone. That no matter what happens in our lives, I will without a doubt, be there for her and love her through everything. I just want her to know how important she is to me and how much my life would dull without her in it.

        He hated to see her like this. She was hurting and he wasn’t sure there was anything to do for her other than let her know he’s here. He’s not going anywhere. She lay on her back, her head resting on his stomach. He could tell she was in deep thought, she twirled her fingers around each other and sighed loudly.

        “Tandy.” She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall and his heart broke. “No matter what the results are, we’ll get through it together, okay? I’m not letting you go through anything alone.” She nodded, smiling lightly before going back to closing her eyes. This was hard for her, he knew that.

        Ty reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. It was only two in the afternoon, meaning they’d have to wait three more hours to find out whether Tandy’s life was going to change forever. He sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. He knew she was stressed beyond imagination, but he couldn’t help but feel the same. In a strange sort of way, they had always been tethered to one another, connected in a way that often had Tyrone wondering if he believed in soulmates. He couldn’t stop staring at her, though she was sad, she was still so stunning. Her blonde hair a striking contrast against the black of his hoodie she wrapped herself in. She recently cut her hair, the strands now falling just below her ears and it made her look even more beautiful. He didn’t think that was possible.

        “Do you think I’m going to die?” She suddenly spoke up, her voice a mere whisper. It was a miracle he had heard it. He took a sharp intake of breath at her question. The thought alone constricted his lungs and held his heart in a tightly wrapped fist. 

        “No.” He said with certainty.

        “How do you know?” She sat up next to him, her smaller hand wrapped in his larger one and he hoped she felt as safe as he did with her near. Like nothing in the world, even death, could touch or separate them. It was a magical feeling and he knew, with Tandy, it’d last forever.

        “I just do. I know if you die, I would too. And not in the way where I’d feel as if I was dying. I’m almost certain that my heart would stop beating along with yours as we fell asleep together.”

        “Ty.” She sighed, her hand gripping his tighter as she finally let herself cry. It was the most bittersweet feeling. She was hurting worse than he had ever seen her but she was letting herself breathe. She was allowing herself to let someone in and Tyrone never knew gratitude before this moment. 

        He leaned in, his eyes searching hers for any doubts. She nodded her head and he kissed her tears away. He told her he’d never leave her, that he loved her, that nothing in the world could tear them apart. And with each reciprocated kiss, she told him just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Harleen, I love you so much.


End file.
